inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 128
Battle Against the Dried-Up Demons at the Cultural Festival! is the one hundred twenty-eighth episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Kagome and Inuyasha must deal with the demons who have come to life at the cultural festival. # Mimisenri tells Naraku that the final Shikon no Tama shard is at the "border between this world and the next". Summary As Kagome goes to fulfill her duties in the Cultural Festival, the Dried-food demons sneak about. One demon resembling a mushroom sneaks up on Kagome, but Inuyasha kills it and reveals the nature of the dried food to Kagome, who says she took four pieces of it, meaning there are three demons left. Inuyasha is unable to detect the demons due to the interference of the smells of the other food, but the costumes at the festival make anyone who sees him think that his ears are a costume. As Kagome is singing in the choir (which involves a song about the Shikon Jewel in the tune of Beethoven's Ode to Joy), Kagome notices the second demon, resembling a flower, lurking about. She is about to reluctantly break away from the song, when Inuyasha arrives and kills the demon. After the song, Kagome searches with Inuyasha for the last two demons, but is dragged away to participate in the play, while Grandpa and Sota attempt to fight the demons (though unable to find them) with sutras and useless imitations of the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, respectively. In the play, Kagome's character is in love with Hojo's character, and while she tries to shorten the play, Inuyasha enters, jealous of Hojo. Before they can "duel" over Kagome, a demon resembling a watermelon appears, which Inuyasha destroys with Wind Scar, making a hole in the school roof through which Inuyasha leaves with Kagome. The audience thinks everything was part of the play, and loves it. Inuyasha and Kagome find the last dried-up demon - a fish that does nothing but flop. Inuyasha chops it to pieces and it becomes the main course at the festival. Afterwards, Kagome expresses how exhausted she is. Inuyasha says the dried-up demons were nothing compared to Naraku and the Band of Seven, but Kagome was referring to the festival rather than the demons. Inuyasha says Kagome must now return with him to the past to find the Jewel Shards and defeat Naraku. In a postcredits scene, Mimisenri tells Naraku that the final Jewel Shard is at the border between this world and the netherworld. Notes *In the scene where Kagome sings Beethoven's Ode To Joy in the choir they seem to be singing a song about Kagome and Inuyasha's adventures and the Shikon Jewel. *Aside from Kagome's temper, Inuyasha is shown to fear curry, as shown in Episode 82. *Among the people cosplaying in this episode, there is Shampoo from , Doraemon from , Monkey D. Luffy from , Jimmy Kudo and Rachel Moore from . ms:Episod 128 vi:Tập 128 zh:第一百二十八集 Category:Episodes Category:Episode set in the modern era Category:Filler episodes Category:Stubs